


《如果我爱你》

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	《如果我爱你》

李东海还没进屋就听见里面传来震耳欲聋的摇滚音乐和撕心裂肺的歌声，他告诫自己一定要冷静，不要跟里面那些“人”计较。

打开房门，屋里的家伙们果不其然闹得正嗨，没一个人理他。

“别闹了！三更半夜的你们这是扰民！”李东海头疼，他“啪”的甩下钥匙，警告这些占用他家开party的混蛋们。

其中正拿着酒瓶当麦克风，耳朵别了朵大红花的男子沉浸在摇滚音乐中也不忘分给他一个眼神。

“哟！来呀小警官！跟我一起艾瑞巴蒂来死狗！”

李东海烦躁地推开他，扬起的胳膊却没有任何阻挡从男子身体里穿过，拿他没办法的李东海气闷，对着空气般飘渺的男人一顿拳打脚踢。

屋里一片狼藉，打碎的玻璃杯就不说了，李东海的衬衣跟碎成渣的卫生纸混在一起被扔在地上，厨房里的水龙头哗哗地往外流水，地上不知道是醋啊还是咖啡的黑色水渍从沙发一路流到大门口。地上还摆着一个破烂录音机，正放着上世纪流行的歌曲串烧，不知道是不是这些人捡回来的磁带有问题，放出来的歌一卡一卡让人听了脑仁儿痛。

“李小盒！冰箱里的东西给我放下！那是我买的你不准吃！”

“金希澈！哥？我叫你哥好不好？别再喝酒了！这样下去你会死的！哦我忘记你已经死了……那你一定是死于酒精中毒！”

“满叔！满叔你管管他们啊！”

一名削瘦苍白的男孩儿扒在大开的冰箱门前，一遍遍伸手试图去够里面的草莓牛奶。仔细看的话能发现他的身体轻飘飘的呈半透明状，室内明亮的灯光投在他身上可他身后并没有影子，男孩儿就这样与空气融在一起虚幻的不真实。

是的，这屋子里除了李东海剩下的都是幽灵。

李东海长到七岁才发现自己跟其他人不太一样，起初是他经常看见路边角落里无人发现的小猫小狗，在指给大人看后却被他们当成玩笑不当回事。再到有次他牵着一个头破血流的叔叔找人帮忙被当成神经病以后，他才意识到自己能看见普通人看不见的灵魂。

面前差点掀了屋顶的这几“人”已经是他家的长期房客了，李东海都忘了是从什么时候起，一个人的公寓变成了幽灵们的栖息地。

被吼的幽灵们没有一点自觉，依旧拖着自己早已不存在的肉体，想方设法去触碰这房子里任何一样他们感兴趣的东西，如果运气好的话，也是有可能在失败一百次后对现实世界里的物体造成一点点影响的，这不，厨房还放了一天的水呢。

早上离开时还干净整洁的房间只一天就被霍霍成这样，李东海扶额，弯下腰任劳任怨地开始收拾。

他一边心疼自己的衣服一边质问：“这水是谁开的？啊？很危险知不知道？下次你们要是把煤气打开我下班还回不回家了？”

“那不正好嘛，你死了就可以永远跟我们在一起啦。”够牛奶的男孩儿开心得搓手，说出的话让李东海忍不住想揍他。

他气极：“李小盒我看就是你！这屋子里就你最皮！”

李小盒被点到名字忿忿不平：“才不是我！明明就是金希澈！早上他说头发出油了想洗头！嘿我就纳闷了，头都秃了还洗什么啊。”

金希澈一脸震惊地放下酒瓶子，也不知道被他捏在手里的玻璃瓶里还有没有酒。

“西八！你个小王八蛋怎么说话呢？明明就是满叔健忘忘了关！关我什么事！”

“你吵什么吵！没听见我海说太晚了不要大声讲话嘛？”

“你海？你怕是活在梦里吧？！”

“臭疯子我看你是想打架！”

“来啊谁怕谁！死小孩皮痒欠教训！”

话音一落两人朝对方扑去扭打在一起，混乱之中金希澈耳边别着的红花居然毫不动摇。

好在幽灵讲话再大声普通人也听不到，不然李东海早就被邻居投诉一百遍了。他看着地上抱成一团打的不可开交的两个幼稚鬼，摇摇头走到靠在沙发上沉浸在老年机里的满叔身边。

“满叔，又在看股票啊。”李东海蹲在沙发边上，他不玩股票自然看不懂手机里一条条红红绿绿的东西。

“要一直盯着我才放心啊。”满叔沉浸在股票的世界里，一个多余的眼神都不分给李东海。

“诶诶诶，小海你看，我之前要是买这支股现在可就赚翻了！哎哟我的这个心啊……”满叔一脸痛惜捂住自己的胸口，虽然人变成灵魂就再也没有任何感觉了。

满叔的事他略有耳闻，说来说去都是被股票害的。

原本心脏不好的人上了年纪就越来越容易情绪激动。某一日，在家中突发心脏病的满叔被家人送往医院后就开始了常年的住院生活，可惜老人放心不下手里的股票，每天背着医生护士偷摸分析股市买进卖出。

直到有一天，不睡觉的满叔被医生发现了手机的存在，在家人没收他的手机并禁止使用以后，满叔锲而不舍每天跑去隔壁病房看财经新闻，结果被上面的最新消息震惊到时一切都晚了。

他投入最多钱之前一路飘红的某股在他被没收手机的这几日一路下跌，直接跌到退市，听到这消息的满叔当下浑身抽搐两眼一翻过去了。

是真过去了，再也没醒来。

“别再看这些玩意儿了满叔，你忘了自己怎么死的吗？”

“嘿臭小子，我死都死了还能再死一遍么？”

说的也是。

“所以说赚那么多钱有什么用，还没享受人就没了。”

滚在地上的两人不知什么时候结束了战斗，金希澈撩撩自己引以为傲的长卷发，满脸不屑一屁股坐在满叔身边。

跟在他身后的小盒晃晃荡荡来到李东海身边用同样的姿势蹲下，俏皮地冲李东海眨眼睛，恢复成一副乖巧可爱的模样。

幽灵也有秘密和不愿吐露的事情，比如这个叫小盒的男孩，住了这么久李东海只知道他姓李，跟他交好的幽灵也不清楚小盒真实姓名是什么，从来都只小盒小盒的唤他。

李东海身为一名满腔正义的人民警察，见识了很多惨不忍睹的悲剧。李小盒的样子看上去也就十七八岁，这么年轻就因不知名的原因丢掉性命，李东海每每见到他都会涌起恻隐之心，对这个孩子也总是多几分疼爱。

“哼，我要是满叔的儿子我得气死，治病花掉一大笔钱不说，炒股还把积蓄都败光了，真没用！”李小盒蹲在地上一脸鄙夷。

“你这孩子怎么讲话呢。”李东海一巴掌拍在他后脑勺上，明明手从他脑袋中间穿过抓了一手空气，李小盒还是捂住脑袋可怜巴巴地用眼神指控他。

满叔见这倒霉孩子被训了才气哼哼地开口：“我要是你爹，我就是被你活活气死的。”

“唉，只希望我留下的钱足够家人生活。”

满叔缓缓地开口，惆怅的样子看上去一下苍老了许多。

“葬礼结束后我回了一趟家，把藏在暖气后面的存折翻出来放在床头了，里面有我早年炒股攒下的不少钱呢……也是苦了我的太太，看她哭成那样我心里真的很不好受。”满叔取下长在脸上的眼镜，表情感慨又愧疚。

不长记性的李小盒在一旁插嘴：“你老婆哭是因为存折里面钱太少吧？”

金希澈坐在一边鼓掌笑得喘不过气，李东海扶着差点又要气过去的满叔连声安慰。

李小盒这死孩子嘴这么坏肯定是被打死的。

“叔你是真不想钱被老婆找到啊，居然藏在暖气柜里。”金希澈吐槽。

“我还没赚够钱就死了呜呜呜……好想再闻闻钱的味道。”

“呀你不准有这个念头！咱俩可是说好了要用最后一次喝伏特加的！”

可能上帝对死去的人们抱有怜悯之心，化作鬼魂后他们还拥有最后一次机会可以短暂的回到生前状态，去完成心中未了的心愿和遗憾，而代价就是魂飞魄散，从此消失在这个世界上。

李东海戳戳李小盒：“小盒有没有想过最后一次怎么用？你想你的父母吗？”

李小盒撇嘴，一副满不在乎的模样。

“切，谁稀罕他们。”

至于最后一次用来干嘛……李小盒快速地扫了一眼李东海，一个闪身穿过李东海的卧室门消失不见。

“我说，你们俩跟来干嘛？想学破案吗？”

李东海在警局附近不起眼的小角落，试图将两只兴致勃勃跟来的幽灵劝回家。

“小盒也想跟你一起上班呀，呆在家里一天见不到你我好寂寞的。”李小盒两眼放光，一大早起来特意把平时乱糟糟的头发打理的乖巧柔顺。

李东海叹气，这个小鬼只要一副听话懂事的样子自己就拿他没办法。

“那你呢金希澈？你来干嘛？我今天特意把电视调到你喜欢的频道，你不是最爱看漂亮妹妹跳舞了吗？”

金希澈的注意力根本不在他身上，他飘在半空中伸长脖子朝警局大门张望，神秘兮兮搞得跟除了李东海外还能有人看见他似的。

“嘘——让我看看，那个长得特别好看的……来了来了！走走走！”

说完一溜烟就想跟着那人一起进警局。

“喂喂喂！我可警告你！进去了老实点别搞破坏啊！”

李东海像个操心的老母亲，牵过李小盒的手跟上金希澈走进警察厅大门。

“哪个哪个？是这个一脸油腻的还是那个目露凶光的？”

“……”

“有酒窝的那个？看上去……是挺好看没错啦，不过还是我海最好看。”

“……”

“你说什么？能不能大点声！你发起疯来嗓门不是很大吗！”

坚决保证不在警局里搞破坏的闯祸二鬼此时缩在李东海身后的椅子上，像两个大妈一样对着李东海身边正聚精会神听报告的警员们指指点点。

“你怎么跟个小姑娘一样？想看靠近点看呗。”

“嘤哼哼，我好害羞啊。”

“我瞅瞅哈……啊，他叫扑正洙。”

“朴正洙啦！上没上过学憨蛋。”

“他怎么一直看我的海？”

“喂李东海！把脸遮住别让他看你。”金希澈窜到他跟前，“你这个小警察怎么回事？上班时间还对同事放电！”

李东海太阳穴突突直跳，他咬紧后牙槽挺直后背，极力装作看不见听不见的样子。

“臭花痴！你凭什么对我海大呼小叫！”

“跟你说了多少遍李东海不是你的！”

“哈！说出心里话了吧！我就知道你一直想抢走我的海！”

“劳资喜欢长腿模特！也就你喜欢李东海这肌肉膀子！”

两人作势又要干架，李东海忍无可忍“唰”地站起来怒吼——

“闭嘴！别吵了！”

会议室一下子变得鸦雀无声，正在念案件报告的朴正洙尴尬的眨眨眼，试探性地问：“李……李警官？”

众目睽睽之下李东海转头一个刀眼杀过去，意识到闯祸了的两鬼这才老老实实分开耷拉着站到一边。

李东海吞了口唾沫，艰难地对在场同事解释：“我的意思是……不用再争了，我自愿申请成为本次行动的诱饵。”

朴正洙眼睛一亮，向他确认——

“李警官你是认真的吗？你真的愿意作为案件的诱饵执行本次计划吗？”

“是的，我愿意。”

李东海抹汗，硬着头皮同意了。

他们市发生了一起罪大恶极的连环凶杀案，从去年年底第一具受害者残缺的尸体被找到直到上月月底，警方已经接到七宗失踪者家属的报警电话了，尸体无一不是在居民稀少的郊区被发现。重要的是，被害者全是毫无关系的年轻男性，被发现时死相可怖并且每具尸体都不完整。从而警方判定，七件案件由同一名凶手所为。

其他城市有派重案组专家前来协助侦破案件，可至今依旧一无所获。局里实在没办法，想从警方中挑选一名诱饵，以钓鱼形式吸引罪犯上钩。

其他同事们对李东海的毛逐自荐持不同意见，全程黑脸被李小盒说面露凶光的金钟云警官沉思后点头：“李警官反应快随机应变能力强，近身格斗也不差，我觉得是诱饵的不二人选。”

另一边被说成“油腻男”的崔始源却持反对意见，语气十分担忧：“可是李警官长相突出，犯人十分警觉，我觉得他不会上当。”

两方各持意见，小组组长朴正洙沉吟过后拍案决定：“就由李警官担任本次行动的诱饵，这次只是试试水，不指望能一举拿下犯人，引他现身掌握犯人线索是本次行动的主要目的。”

李东海深吸一口气，目光认真又坚定地重重点头。

“你说，那个马脸是不是想泡你！”李小盒气鼓鼓地撑在家门口，挡住李东海不让人出门，即使他的阻拦没有一丁点儿作用，李东海一抬脚就能够穿过他的身体。

“什么马脸，那是崔警官。”李东海纠正。

今天崔警官约了他一起吃午饭。

“你上周抱回来的花是不是他送的？还有那块表！”他认得那个牌子，可贵了。

李东海好声跟他解释：“花我是收了，表我可没要啊。”

李小盒气急败坏，他冲屋里嚷嚷：“哥！哥你出来！我的海今天要去跟马脸约会！”

金希澈电视也不看了，冲出来八卦地问：“马脸？那个姓崔的是吧？哦吼吼，我早就看出来他看李东海的眼神不简单！”

“哎呀，小海要是成家了不就有人照顾他了嘛？”没想到满叔也转悠出来：“小海跟人家在一起我们是不是也能搬进大房子了？”

“喔喔喔喔——”金希澈兴奋的发出怪叫。

李东海被这对忘年交的脑洞打败，再三跟人解释自己与崔警官之间只是纯洁的同事友谊，而李小盒根本听不进去一副快要昏厥的样子，另外两个也只沉浸在即将搬入大房子的喜悦中。最后，爷俩捂着李小盒的嘴，以替李东海把关为由硬是跟着李东海出了门。

“始源。”李东海对车里的崔始源招手，拉开副驾驶门坐了进去。

“你是不是没睡好？有点黑眼圈哦。”崔始源笑着调侃他。

“别提了，家里养的几只宠物个个都是闹腾的主。”

闹腾的宠物们此时正缩在后排上，暗暗观察前面两人的互动。

车子刚上立交桥，崔始源脸色一变懊恼地开口：“呀，我有东西落在家里了，咱们先去取东西完了再去吃饭行吗？”

“看看看！高手！刚见面就把人往家里拐！”

“行啊这小子，有我当年的风范。”

“海呀！别跟他去！快走快拒绝他！”

李东海翻了个白眼——走哪去？跳车吗？

“随便坐，要不要喝茶？”崔始源温柔体贴，回了家先给李东海烧水泡茶。

李东海四处打量他的住所，没想到崔警官跟他一样住在这种比较破旧的老式小区啊，不过屋内干净整洁，明显单身男人的味道。

“我都行，你去找找要带什么吧。”

“那行，你在这等我。”说罢，崔始源进入卧室留李东海一人在客厅。

“嗑——什么大房子呀，美梦破灭。”金希澈四处打量，确定屋子里啥值钱的都没有后失望的总结。

“走了走了没意思。”他招呼满叔，强行拉过李小盒飘出窗户，李小盒不想走他就佯装生气训他：“没点眼力见呢这孩子，后面的剧情十八禁你不准看。”

他们走后，客厅真的只剩下李东海了，他站起来绕着崔始源家开放式厨房感兴趣的这摸摸那看看，梳理台上的物品摆放的井井有条，看得出主人是个爱整理的性格。厨壁上挂着长短不一各种类型的刀具和各色调味料，爱整理的同时也是一个对料理有研究的人吧，李东海想。

抱着“同是单身男人冰箱里会储藏什么”的念头，李东海走到看似昂贵的双开门冰箱前，丝毫不犹豫地打开了冰箱门，然而下一秒他脸色大变，寒意沿着后脚跟爬上他浑身僵硬住的身体。

李东海站在狭小的洗手间内，他暗示自己不去想刚才那些触目惊心的画面，深呼吸强迫自己冷静下来。他掏出手机打开静音模式，手指颤抖着对自己组内除了崔始源外的每人发送了一条短信。

发完消息李东海冷静下来开始思考，自己身处的这栋楼在整座小区最里面，又是六楼顶楼，逃跑线路复杂，附近还有其他居民，崔始源极度危险身携武器……李东海咬牙，挂在厨房里的刀现在让李东海胃里一阵恶心，眼下一切情况都对他极其不利。他盘算着，如果他的组员们第一时间接到消息行动，从警局赶往这里至少要二十分钟。而他，必须要给自己在这二十分钟里争取机会。

“东海，你在里面吗？”厕所门外传来清脆的敲门声，李东海惊得一跳，压低嗓子极力平稳住声音——

“哦……我肚子突然有些不舒服，快好了。”

“没关系，我在外面等你。”门外的人说完离开，声音传进李东海耳朵里却让他不寒而栗。

他调整好表情，让自己看上去神色无异，专门拧开水龙头洗完手才打开洗手间的门。

“呼……我可能是吃坏肚子了。”他捂着肚子抱歉的笑笑。

崔始源皱了皱眉，英俊的脸上半是关心半是责怪：“这么大的人了怎么还照顾不好自己，瞧你吃也吃不好睡也睡不好的……”

他微微一顿，再开口时眼里带着温柔的笑意：

“东海，搬来和我一起生活吧，让我来照顾你。”

如果是平时，李东海听了这话可能还会为找了一个好的饭友而欣慰，可眼下，对方说出的每一个字都让他起鸡皮疙瘩。

“诶真是不巧，我家里还有几位爷要伺候，怕是没办法跟别人一起搭伙过日子了。”

他故作惋惜地摇头，对方听了这话也不恼，还是笑盈盈的看着他。

“东海不愿意跟我在一起是因为我的一些小癖好吗？”崔始源垂眸，高大的身形让李东海隔着一个沙发都能感觉到扑面而来的压迫感。

他默不作声，放在两侧的双手慢慢攥紧成拳。

屋内一阵沉寂，一触即发的气氛在空气里弥漫着。

半晌，崔始源抬头，他勾起嘴角两眼弯弯——

“要不今天我们就在家里吃吧。”他说。

“冰箱里有食材，我还没尝过东海的手艺呢，嗯？”

几乎就在一瞬间，两人同时行动。

李东海往门口方向的路被崔始源抢先一步堵住，他的眼底聚集着汹涌的风暴，牢牢锁紧了崔始源沉声质问他：“你对得起自己在国旗下的宣誓吗？”

“呵呵。”崔始源轻笑，谦谦君子的伪装被撕下，丑陋疯狂的真面目显露出来：“我自始自终都是一头兽啊，野兽吞食同类有什么错呢。”

“我真的好喜欢你东海，你就像火光一样让我忍不住靠近。”

“如果不能拥有你，那么留下你似乎也是个不错的选择。”

他自顾自地说着，看向李东海的眼神令人头皮发麻。

“呸，你留着下半辈子在监狱里玩儿自己吧。”

崔始源不等他说完便扑上来，李东海躲闪不急被一把掐住脖子，颈上的力度逐渐加重，李东海屈腿用膝盖凶狠地顶上崔始源的肋骨。

崔始源吃痛，李东海见机一手穿过他的肩膀反扭住他的胳膊，脚上使劲踹在崔始源膝窝，发狠地把人按在冰凉的地板上。

他没带手铐没带任何装备，一时之间只能维持这个姿势把人擒在地上。

崔始源力大无比，被按在地上拼命挣扎了几秒后猛地翻身，一脚踹上李东海的肚子，站起来后揪着李东海的头发把人逼近身后的厨房案台，发疯般向后撞着李东海的脑袋。

“不行不行我实在好奇我真的不是有意偷看是我真的忍不住……我靠！你们第一次就玩这么刺激？！”

这时，门外传来絮絮叨叨的嘀咕声，金希澈一脸纠结捂着脸从墙外穿进来，在看到眼前场景时忍不住张口骂人。

李东海说不出话，他的头被撞在橱柜上一阵阵眩晕，他感觉脑后有温热的液体顺着脖子留下来，眼角边银光一闪，眼看着崔始源抽出手边的利刀就要向他刺来。

强忍疼痛的李东海仰起脖子照着崔始源脑门撞去，那人被撞退两步，李东海大口吸气转身也抽出一把刀拉开与崔始源之间的距离。

金希澈这才意识到不对，李东海渗透进领口的暗红色鲜血昭示着眼前是一场殊死搏斗。可他没有办法，他只是一个虚无缥缈的灵魂，对李东海起不到任何帮助。

“满叔……满叔！你，你快来啊！”金希澈声音颤抖，他飞到窗边冲楼下大喊，“你快上来！快上来救救李东海！”

屋里的两人没停下，崔始源像一只凶兽拿着手里的刀砍向李东海，李东海的力量速度不及崔始源，只能狼狈地躲避着崔始源的攻击。好几次利刃从李东海的要害堪堪擦过，虽然没有捅进去但李东海还是挂了彩，屋里凌乱不堪，地上家具上到处沾染了李东海的血迹。

上楼看到此番场景的满叔李小盒吓坏了，金希澈无法解释发生了什么，他急到顾不上自己凌乱的发型，哆哆嗦嗦地找满叔想办法。

“怎么办啊满叔……这样下去李东海会死的！”

满叔好歹年龄比他们大很多，慌乱之下脑袋飞速运转。

“开门开门……他们动静这么大会有邻居注意的。”

他们来到门前去按门把手，透明不具有实体的手不管怎么按都无法触碰到那个冰冷的铁把。

“拜托拜托……以前不是手气很好的吗……来啊倒是来啊！”

“李小盒你傻站着干什么！还不来帮忙？！”金希澈咆哮。

被眼前人刺激到的李小盒呆愣在原地，李东海被崔始源一刀捅进小腹，他浑身是血的模样让李小盒无法动弹，明明他只是一只幽灵了，这种深深的无力感从何而来呢？

他的喉咙抖了抖，转过身对开锁的两人哆哆嗦嗦地开口：“那个……我们……我们要不就，就什么都别做了吧……”

金希澈头也不回骂他：“闭嘴！给我过来开锁！”

李小盒害怕的抱住自己的脑袋，不死心的去说服两人又是说服自己：“你……是你们自己说的……满叔说希望小海可以永远陪着他，你也说李东海要是哪天执行任务意外死亡或许是个不错的结果……”

“如果，如果我海今天死在这儿……那是不是我们就真的可以永远在一起了……？”

李小盒眼眶发红脸色难看，好像下一秒就要哭出来。

金希澈原本还想发火，看到小孩儿这幅模样话到嘴边又咽了进去，他咬牙，憋了半天憋出一句狠话：

“你……你要是不想今晚回去被你海哥爆菊花……现在就给我过来帮忙！”

李小盒闭上眼，抹了把无法流出眼泪的眼角，吸了吸鼻子跟在金希澈身后上前去帮忙。

“开……开了！”满叔大喊，房门终于在他不知几百次努力后“啪嗒”一声被打开。

“李东海快跑！”

李东海大脑一片混乱，此时的他已经感觉不到身体上的疼痛，只有昏沉的大脑另他无法清醒。听到呼喊，在他矮身躲过崔始源劈砍的霎那，李东海举刀直直地刺进崔始源的大腿。

崔始源惨叫一声跪倒在地，在刚才的交手中，他的其他部位也被李东海划了几道口子，此时伤处皮开肉绽十分可怖，见了血的他双目赤红，带着要把人撕烂的念头再一次扑向李东海。

在金希澈的惊呼下，本已朝大门跑去的李东海被身后的崔始源一把拽住脚腕。

李东海手中的刀掉落在地，他脱力趴在地板上，模糊不清的视线里，崔始源踉跄的背影越过他一把关上敞开的大门。

他绝望地闭上眼睛。

崔始源用刀背挑着李东海的脸使他抬头看向自己，刀尖刺入皮肤，血珠从细小的伤口流出，顺着脸颊一路滑到下巴。崔始源同样血迹斑斑的脸扭曲成癫痫的表情，他扯着李东海的头发逼迫他仰头向后，用自己的额头抵着他，说出来的话凶残渗人：“给你一个选择怎么样？你想留点什么陪在我身边？”

“手吗？我喜欢你握枪的样子，不如把你的右手给我吧。”他语气中藏不住的兴奋，握着尖刀的手狠狠的朝李东海的右手刺去。

“啊——”李东海发出凄声惨叫，钻心的疼痛瞬间从掌心传遍全身，他感觉自己的手被钉在了地上，他浑身止不住的颤抖，汗水瞬间将他浸湿。

崔始源看着李东海痛苦的模样心下大快，他抽出刀把刀尖对上李东海的胸口。

“还是取出你的心脏？他们的心脏鲜红滚烫，你也是一样的吗？”

他口气怜悯又带着隐隐的亢奋，把刀口浅浅的插进李东海的左胸来回搅动着，在听到李东海的再次痛呼，最后把刀子移动到他绝望涣散的眼睛附近。

“我最喜欢的还是你的眼睛啊，像一颗宝石……果然跟我不一样，把它收藏起来一定很美，你说呢东海？”

李东海疼到张不了嘴，汗水浸湿他的双眼，现在他只能勉强看清自己眼前沾满血的利刃。

一旁的鬼魂们被眼前血腥残忍的场面逼得下意识低头，年龄尚小的李小盒被金希澈按在怀里咬紧牙关肩膀一耸一耸。

他从来没有如此恨过自己无能，只能看着心爱的人倒在血泊里，却连为他拼命的的资格都没有。

这时，在外面张望的满叔飞奔过来。

“警察来了！警察来了小海！你再坚持一下，马上会有人来救你了！”

满叔神情悲痛，小海是他当做儿子一样对待的孩子，眼下被伤成这样命悬一线，他除了着急心疼却又别无他法。

崔始源一把扛起李东海，受重伤的他居然还能搬得动人，他把毫无反抗之力的李东海扔在梳理台上，转头去挑用的顺手的刀具。

小区楼下的警察们还在确定是哪栋建筑，楼上的崔始源根本不给机会，抽出刀就要朝李东海下手。

满叔急得目眦尽裂，就在崔始源扬起手飞速落下的一瞬间，满叔透明的身形化为实体，他推开窗户整个身子都要探出窗外，脖子上青筋暴起，脱口而出的求救声震耳发聩——

“这里！李东海在这儿！”

“八栋六楼！李东海在这里！快来救他！”

声音传的很远，楼下的警察们纷纷抬头张望，在确定了位置后迅速朝这边跑来。

崔始源的手悬在半空中，对身后男子的凭空出现感到惊慌诧异。

屋内所有人都被满叔突如其来的行为惊到说不出话，金希澈看着房间另一头的满叔，那人刚充实起来的躯体现在正以肉眼可见的速度消散着，从脚开始，一点点随着风被带出窗外。满叔像是感觉到了什么，他低下头看了看自己已经消失的双脚，释然的笑了。眼镜下的眼眶酸涩，在作为人的最后几秒钟里，他挥了挥手对李东海露出不舍的苦涩笑容。

“小海……别忘了我这个老头啊。”

随着最后一个字说完，满叔慈祥的模样彻底与空气融为一体消失在众人眼前。

金希澈扑上前在满叔前一秒待过的地方打转，他不敢相信眼前发生的事实。

“满叔你……你怎么能说话不算话啊……”

我们不是约好等我玩够了就一起痛痛快快喝上一顿，然后潇洒的去转生投胎吗？！

你提前丢下我走掉，下辈子我们还能遇见吗？

满叔是家里待的时间最长的老人家，从李东海在这座城市买房开始，满叔就一直待在他身边，在他装修房子时给他提意见，执行任务前嘱咐他注意安全，在他心里满叔早已成为他的家人。

这位向来和蔼的老人，将他最后一次活着的机会献给了李东海，然后化作一缕空气彻底离开了人世间。

李东海躺在冰凉的瓷砖上无声地流泪。

他挣扎着想从台子上爬起来，右手鲜血淋漓使不出半分力气，他伸出左手悄无声息地摸过手边一把小巧的手术刀，使出全身的力量朝身前分心的崔始源扎去。

锋利的手术刀狠狠地插进崔始源的耳朵，李东海身体一软坐倒在地，崔始源尖叫着在地上打滚。楼下传来噔噔噔的上楼声，一楼到六楼，加上紧锁的门……李东海拖着自己残破不堪的身体朝门口爬去。

意识到自己已经没机会的崔始源疯了般朝李东海扑来，那架势似乎想与他同归于尽。

李东海终是小瞧了崔始源，那人在他身后扬手，下一刻长长的刀刃朝李东海刺来。

…………

没感受到疼痛的李东海睁眼，只见李小盒把崔始源撞倒在一边。

撞……撞倒？！

“你疯了？！”李东海大吼，一张嘴血液控制不住的从他嘴里流出。

刚才那下李小盒似乎使了全力，刚恢复人形的他站都站不稳，此时他跪坐在李东海身边大口大口喘着气。

“谁让你来救我的？！我需要你这个小屁孩来救吗！老子今天死了也是因公殉职，你他妈消失了我就……”李东海被接二连三发生的事情刺激的都要疯了，他气到忍不住张口爆粗。

他李东海踏入警察局第一天就做好了牺牲的准备，即使是再危险艰难的任务他也绝不退缩勇往直前，因为这是他的使命，他要用他的力量来保护这座城市的每一位公民。

而就在今天，几分钟前还在帮他开锁的满叔为了救他魂飞烟灭，李小盒这个死孩子为了救他走上了跟满叔同样的路。

为了他，为了他这个没用的警察！已经有两个人用“再死一次”的方式来救他了！只是希望他能活下去！

李东海吼完李小盒后泣不成声，差点被崔始源杀死时他没有怕，此时他却心如刀绞难过到不能呼吸。

“为什么呀……你们究竟是为什么呀……”他抬起沾满血污的双手捂住自己泪流满面的脸庞。

“海……你，你别哭。”李小盒跪着爬过来抱住脆弱不堪的李东海，明明自己的声音也抖的不像话却还是安慰他：“我……我见不得你哭，我只希望你的一切都能好好的。”

“对不起，其实我很自私……就在刚才我还有过让你这么死掉也好的念头，因为这样你就跟我一样，我们可以永远在一起了。”

“……可我还是舍不得，你的世界有太多美好，能感受阳光张开怀抱，可以肆意亲吻自己的爱人触摸一切新鲜的事物，做一切我无法再享受的事情……我狠不下心让你失去这些海海……”

李小盒哽咽着，稚嫩的脸上带着痛苦与留恋。

“我……我还有好多话想对你说……”

李东海睁大眼睛，李小盒身后是摇摇晃晃的崔始源，他来不及推开那孩子，沾满鲜血的利刃就那样笔直地插进李小盒的胸膛。

那一瞬间李东海似乎听见了骨头断裂的声音，李小盒滚烫的鲜血从胸口喷洒而出溅了他一脸。

崔始源已经陷入疯癫，他拔出刀一边嚎叫着一边再次刺向李小盒。

李东海反应过来已经来不及了，他去推那孩子，却被眼见的人一把抱紧压在地上，李小盒不知从哪爆发出来的力气，把人箍得死死的不管地上的人怎么挣扎就是不松手，崔始源不管不顾，拿着刀一下一下捅进李小盒早已满是鲜血的后背。

李东海崩溃了，他嚎啕大哭求李小盒松手，他知道不管怎样李小盒都要死了，可他不想这孩子为了他临死之前去承受这般痛苦。

李小盒吐出一口鲜血，他开始意识涣散，他知道自己没时间了，身上的伤很痛很痛，但比起这个他有更重要的话要告诉他的小警官。

“我……我叫赫宰……李赫宰。”喉中涌出的液体使他吐字含糊不清，他废了好大的力气才把一句话说完。

“海……东海……你别，你别忘记我好不好。”话音刚落又咳出一口咸腥的液体，直接落在李东海胸口。

“你别说话了……求求你不要再说了！”李东海听着门外的踹门声心里宛如被生生割下一块肉，他心里清楚，小盒要走了。

终于，在抱着他的力度渐渐松开，大门被一脚踹开时，李小盒近在咫尺的脸渐渐透明起来。

李警官你不知道，你什么都不知道。

离开这个了无牵挂的世界的前一秒，李赫宰眼前唯一浮现的是二十岁出头的李东海的模样。

与他相遇是一个深秋的夜晚，那日的他被堵在阴暗潮湿的小巷子里，巷子另一头温暖繁华的城市离他那么近又那么远。

李赫宰的书包被人丢在地上，里面寥寥无几的课本散落在一边，按着他肩膀比他高出一个头的寸头边问边拍打他的脸蛋：

“小可怜，钱呢？”

李赫宰低头沉默不语，任由眼前的人对他动手动脚。

“哑巴了？还是前几天没被教训够？”寸头毫无耐心，狠狠一推李赫宰就差点摔倒在地。

他朝李赫宰啐了口唾沫，递了个眼神给自己身后的小弟，李赫宰看着走上前一脸坏笑的皮裤男，淡然的闭上了眼睛。

“喂，你们在干嘛！”巷子口传来一个响亮的男声。

正准备对李赫宰动手的两个地痞见来人身穿一件褐色夹克，外套下是淡蓝色的警服，当下对视一眼落荒而逃。

“别跑！”李东海正打算要追上去，靠着墙壁沉默瘦小的男孩儿却让他情不自禁停下脚步。

他明明看见男孩儿被那两人欺负，却毫不反抗眼下只知道蹲下捡课本，嘴里的话忍了又忍没忍住脱口而出：“他们欺负你你不会反抗吗？”

男孩儿没听见一样，沉默的捡着地上印着脚印的书，脸上是习以为常的麻木。

刚大学毕业的李东海心高气傲见不得任何欺凌压迫，他拾起边上的笔递给男孩并把人拉起来。

“我们警局就在街角拐弯那儿。”他指着外面灯火阑珊的街道不远处，“有任何事你都可以找警察帮忙。”

说完他脱下自己的夹克披在男孩儿只着单衣的瘦弱肩膀上——

“我叫李东海，你可以叫我李警官。”他停顿了一下接着说，“每位公民都有受到平等关心和尊重的权利。”

李赫宰听了这话不禁微微抬头，昏黄的灯光下，带着淡香的夹克还还残留着李东海的体温，李东海阳光帅气的脸庞就这样刻在了他的心里。

李东海自己都不知道，之前开玩笑说李小盒是被打死的就是李赫宰的死亡真相。

叛逆乖张的少年在被酒瓶敲破脑袋的一瞬间，感受到的不是疼痛和对死亡的恐惧，而是一种深深的解脱感。

他终于可以摆脱这个虚伪肮脏的世界了，李赫宰想。

失去意识的前一秒，只有李东海朝气蓬勃的样子出现在他脑海里，也让他第一次在心里疑惑起来——他真的能够收到同等的关心和尊重吗？

李东海拼命抓紧即将消失不见的李小盒，那人的肉体却从他的指缝中溜走。

“小盒……小盒你别走……”李东海攥紧手指，即使他什么都没抓住。

男孩饱含爱意的脸最终消失在空气中飘向远方，李东海抓住了男孩最后微微嚅动的嘴唇，那人告诉他——

“我，爱，你。”

金希澈凭借着残缺的记忆来到了一栋两层小院门前，只看了一眼就一跃而起进入二楼房间。

那个房间已经很久没人居住了，家具上都盖着一层白纱，他环视四周，最后把视线停留在床头柜上的照片上。

照片上的男孩儿只有四五岁，与长大后的样子并无什么差异，他挂在身边男女用手给他搭的秋千上笑得一脸灿烂。

金希澈轻笑，过了一会儿，他在自己的注视下看到了被阳光拉长的影子。他打开房间内的衣柜门，在一排排衣服中找到了那件与其他衣服风格不符但被保存的很好的夹克，取下衣服离开了这栋房子。

金希澈感受着久违的阳光温暖的照耀在他皮肤上，心里没有一丝喜悦，有的只是落寞与悲凉。眼下他只想尽快完成做后一件事，然后离开这个没有他容身之所的偌大城市。

连金希澈自己都惊讶于自己居然能撑这么长时间，他来到病房门口，轻轻敲了下门便推门进去了。

小警官靠坐在病床上沉沉的睡着，露在外面的皮肤皆裹着纱布。金希澈就这样安静的看着他，室内暖和的温度他却突然感觉到冷。

他动作轻柔的把手里的褐色夹克搭盖在李东海身上，熟睡中的人毫无察觉，微微颤动的睫毛像是蝴蝶的翅膀。

金希澈看了一眼李东海，最终没有把他叫醒。曾经吵吵闹闹的日子历历在目，眼下他该去找寻那两人了，也不知道他们会不会在黄泉路上等等他。

离别的那一刻终是来临，金希澈把自己戴了三十年一直带着棺材的花朵从耳边折下来，他把花留在李东海手边，低头轻轻吻了吻他的额头，像是一直想做这件事的那人或是自己。

金希澈就这样，在一个阳光明媚的午后于李东海病房中结束了自己长期以来居无定所的生活，他感谢小警官在他失去肉体后给了他一个家。

李东海在黄昏中醒来，病房里空无一人，他盯着身上多出来的衣服发呆，下意识的以为是同事在他睡着时来看望过他。直到他一扭头，看见枕边躺着那枝娇艳欲滴的红色花朵，这才心中一紧，攥起手中的夹克陷入深深的回忆中。

过了好久好久，久到李东海手背落上一滴滴微凉的液体，他才意识到自己早已泪流满面。


End file.
